Mine
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: A song-fic for Riley and Greg. Mine- by Taylor Swift. Please review! I love the Greg/Riley pairing :


_Disclaimer: I don't own csi or this song :( but i wish i did._

SO, I heard this song and thought it was awesome for this. I love the Greg/Riley pairing and i couldn't resist righting this. Anyway, I know not every line is so perfect for the story but i hope its okay!

**Mine**

_Oh oh oh.  
Oh oh oh. _

Riley looked over at Greg, who was absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the wooden table. He looked amazing, his hair wet from the rain outside, a crooked smirk on his face.

They were sitting on his couch, relaxing after a night at work.

Riley loved him. She really did. He was everything she could ever want. And more. And he loved her. The thought made Riley sigh in happiness. Nobody knew about them. And they would never have to.

She glanced at him once again, smirking as she saw his absent eyes, staring at the TV. Riley had a feeling he wasn't really seeing it. She loved how focused he was. Or in this case, unfocused.

He came back to the present and held her hand, knowing that Riley loved it when he did. She gave hm a smile and he returned it.

He had no idea how much she wanted to kiss him right now. But she knew this past case was effecting him.

Little did she know, he was thinking the same about her.

_You were in college, working part time, waitin' tables,  
Left a small town and never looked back.  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin',  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts.  
_

Riley and Greg were different people. With different lives. But somehow they fit together perfectly.

Greg had come from a small town in California, waiting tables part time, to pay for his college education. He became a lab tech and then a CSI with ease. He was the smartest person she knew.

Riley had been a flight risk. Still was. She had always been afraid of falling in love. Her parents got divorced when she was nine and their constant fighting had effected her. She had always wondered what the point of love was. Because it never lasted. And the incident... Riley never thought about it anymore.

She had Greg. That's all that matters. But did love really last?

Being with Greg made her second guess that. Maybe it did.

_I say "Can you believe it?", as we're lying on the couch,  
The moment I could see it, yes, yes, I can see it now. _

Riley moved to lie across Greg's chest, cuddling into his warmth. He put his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Can you believe it?" She asked quietly and even though she couldn't see it, she could picture the puzzled look on his face.

"What?" He asked her, the question sounding more like a statement.

"Us." She told him, squeezing his hand. Sometimes she felt it hard to believe that they were so perfect together.

They had fallen in love flawlessly. Greg's constant flirting had started on day one. And she had flirted back, liking him instantly.

"I love you." He said, kissing the top of her hair. She felt his breath against her neck and she felt the goosebumps appear. Greg had always said he loved that about her.

But really, she loved everything about _him. _He was perfect.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water,  
You put your arm around me, for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine. _

Riley thought back to when Greg and her had first discovered that there feelings were shared.

They had been out by the casinos, walking side by side, laughing at some stupid comment Greg had made earlier. They had made there way towards the fountains, talking about nothing at all, really.

Riley had been staring up into Greg's warm, brown eyes many times that week and that night was no exception. They were so inviting.

"You know, they never had these in California." Greg said as they looked at the amazing water show in the pond.

"Ya, try finding that in Ohio." Riley said with a chuckle. Greg smiled at her.

They walked along the sidewalk and sat on the large concrete barrier around the water show in the pond.

And just like that, Greg had put his arm around her. Riley thought her heart might stop. She was never like this with her past boyfriends. She got butterflies when Greg walked into a room. Her heart melted when he smiled. And now that he had her arm around her, her hands started shaking.

She smiled up at him and he shot her his beautiful smirk.

That night had been beautiful. Everything she could ever want.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together.  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes.  
_

After that night, Greg and Riley fell easily into a perfect relationship. They cared about each other. They laughed and flirted like teenagers. But they loved each other.

Then eventually, Riley moved in with Greg. She had been incredibly happy when he invited her to- She often ended up there after talking late into the night anyway.

There was a drawer of her things in his side table. And her toothbrush was beside his on the counter. It was the little things, that made Riley really happy.

They spent hours just talking. Or lying on the couch, leaning happily on each other, watching the TV. Well, not really watching it. Riley spent most of the time looking at Greg. And whenever he saw her doing so, he leaned in and kissed her.

But one day was different.

Riley looked down at Greg, who had his head laying on a soft pillow on her lap. He smiled at her, but he seemed distracted.

She gave him an expecting look, but he took her by surprise.

"Why are you so careful, Riley?" He asked her. "You know, about relationships... and people."

Riley felt her face redden. She knew how careful she was. But she was like that for a reason. Actually, a lot of reasons.

She sighed and he sat up, moving to sit beside her. He had the right to know. And truth be told she wanted him to.

"My parents for one. Even though they're shrinks they never got along. And it was bad. I mean they got a divorce when I was nine. And they _never _stopped fighting. Ever. In the end I ran away...I ended up in the park. They found me the next day under a bench and it was the only thing that got them to stop fighting and realize I existed. I had been making my own lunches and putting myself to bed for weeks. Not that I got any sleep with them yelling anyway." Riley explained, watching as Greg gave her a sympathetic expression.

"And..." Greg said caringly in his honey-sweet voice, sensing there was more to the story. And there was.

"And... later, when I was older I realized that love never really lasts. I went through boyfriend after boyfriend, never getting anywhere. They didn't really love me. And I guess I never really loved them." She said, looking into his amazing eyes. He held her hand tightly.

She knew this was coming. She knew she had to tell him. But she hadn't talked about it... well ever. But Greg was the person who understood her best.

She took a deep breath before she continued. "But there was this one guy. Jared. We fell in love. We were perfect together. I started to think maybe he was the one. But... he..." She trailed off, trying to steady her breath, not wanting to cry. She could feel the tears welling up.

"You don't have to tell me,, Riles." Greg said softly, stroking her shoulder.

Riley shook her head and accepted the tears.

"He... killed himself, Greg." She whispered and saw the look of concerned shock on Greg's face.. "Guess he wasn't the one, huh."

Greg pulled her against him, kissing her cheek.

"We'll never make your parents mistakes. And I'm not going anywhere." He said in her ear.

Greg was the most caring person she knew. And no matter what he was there for her. And she was there for him.

She found out his secrets too. Like how he still thought it was his fault that Demetrius James died. That was the worst part for Riley. She knew it wasn't his fault. But he just wouldn't accept it.

_But we got bills to pay, we got nothin' figured out,  
When it was hard to take, yes yes, this is what I thought about. _

Sure, Greg and her had tough times. No one could know about their relationship. That was hard. They had to wait till after shift to kiss. Unless they were on the same case of course. Catherine always wondered why they took a little longer than they should to get some where.

And they had to find time to be together. Who knew when they would have to pull a double, or get called out on a case. But that didn't matter.

When it got hard to deal with, Riley thought about Greg. Anything about him, really. His stunning smile, his beautiful eyes, his flirtatious ways. He. Was. Perfect.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,  
You put your arm around me, for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine. _

Greg had managed to do the impossible. He had made Riley, the careless parent's careful daughter, a rebel.

And Riley loved him for that. She had always been too careful. Too judging. Too overly worried.

But Greg had turned her into a carefree, open minded rebel. And that was more than she could ever thank him for.

The first time he tried to get her to do something reckless was a Wednesday night. Somehow, maybe by an act of fate, they both had the night off.

"Come on!" Greg whispered with a smirk on his face. Riley looked at him in disbelief.

"No way! Not gonna happen Greg." She told him, smiling at the look he gave her. Nobody could resist his puppy dog eyes. But she was learning to.

"No." She told him firmly. He was trying to convince her to ring someones doorbell and run. What was he thinking? She hadn't done that since she was 12. And Greg wanted her to do it now? For god's sakes they were CSIs.

They were standing on the front porch of someone's house. Greg looked down at her with a defeated look.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said. But before she could relax he reached over and pushed the doorbell. They heard it ring inside and feet padded down the stairs.

Riley looked at Greg with a ludicrous expression. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

And just like two teenagers, they ran. They ran as fast as they could to the side of the house.

Riley fell onto the grass, panting. They heard someone open the door, then close it a few moments later.

She looked at her boyfriend beside her and burst out laughing. He laughed too and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke apart their breath appeared in the cold air.

He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

She never knew why but Greg made her feel like a kid again. Maybe because he was so immature. Maybe because she was so overly mature. Who knew. But Greg was her soul mate. That much she _did _know.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water,  
You saw me start to believe for the first time.  
You made a rebel of your careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _

The fountains became a regular spot for them, in their free time. Whether it was 10 at night or 4 in the morning, sitting by the water was what they did.

Greg made her laugh. He made her smile. And that's what she loved about him.

He saw her start to believe. In love. In happiness. In life. He was her saviour. And she was his. They pulled each other out of their guarded worlds and took on life together.

_Oh oh oh oh. _

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 AM, 'cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands.  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. _

But nothing is ever completely flawless. There was a fight. It was the first real one, excluding small bickering. And it was bad.

Everything was slipping out of their hands. They both knew it. They weren't around each other as much, they weren't flirting playfully anymore. And everyone noticed.

"I don't care if you want me home when you are! I have to do my damn job Riley. And you know it." Greg yelled from across the kitchen. Riley felt her eyes tear up.

"Of course I do! I'm not fucking stupid Greg!" She retorted, knowing she had crossed the line, swearing at him. The anger in his eyes was unbearable.

"I can't believe you!" He said in a loud voice filled with disbelief. Riley looked at him furiously.

"Greg. All I said was that it would be nice if you came home instead of going to the bar with Nick and getting drunk! Next time ask me to go or something!"

"You know that's what me and him have done since Warrick di-" Greg paused his yelling for a moment but continued the next. "You never let me do what I want Riley! Its fucking ridiculous!"

Riley stared at him hardly. But maybe he was right. Maybe it was her fault.

With that, she ran past him and out the back door of their main floor apartment. She ran out into the cold night air, brushing the tears of her face.

Then she saw him walk towards her.

_Braced myself for the goodbye,  
'cause that's all I've ever known,  
And you took me by surprise,  
you said "I'll never leave you alone." _

She turned away, knowing what was next. Greg stood beside her silently for a minute. Then he reached over an took her arm in his.

"It's fine. I'm going." She said shortly, pulling away from him. But he pulled her back.

"I'm going." Her voice was thick with distress.

She knew the goodbye was coming. And she didn't want to hear it. But once again,he pulled her closer.

She looked up at him, fully expecting the farewell. But Greg had other ideas.

He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. She didn't want to. She didn't want to hear the goodbye.

"I'll never leave you alone, Riley." He said softly, making her heart skip a beat. _What? _

_You said, "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing, that's ever been mine." _

Riley looked up at him with confusion all over her face. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I remember how we felt sitting by the water. It was amazing." He began in his honey-sweet voice. "And every time I look at you, it's like the first time."

Riley tried to stop the tears falling down her cheeks, but they wouldn't halt.

"Riley, I fell in love with the most careful and guarded person I've ever known... And she's the best thing that's ever been mine."

Riley couldn't take it anymore, she leaned into him, kissing his perfect lips. Their tears mixed with the light rain that had started earlier that night.

They never had another fight after that.

_Hold on, make it last.  
Hold on, never turn back. _

They spent every moment together. It was the little things that Riley loved the most. The way Greg kissed her cheek every morning. The way he smirked at her when someone suspected something. It was those little moments that were the most important.

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine. _

Greg had changed Riley. She was a different person now. But she was okay with that. Because he had changed her for the better.

And truthfully, he was the best thing that had ever been her's. He was caring, gentle and most of all, funny. There was never a situation where he couldn't make her smile, or cheer her up.

He held her hand when she was sad. He hugged her when she needed comfort. He made her laugh when she needed it.

He was amazing. And Riley loved him. And he was hers.

_Hold on,_

_Do you believe it?_

_Hold on,  
We're gonna make it now. _

_Hold on,  
And I can see it,  
yeah, yeah _

Riley glanced up at Greg, who was relaxed on the couch, underneath her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, glad he had come out of his trance.

But what he did next was not what she expected.

He shifted under her, to get up and she moved to sit out of his way.

And then, he reached into his back pocket with a smirk on his face. Riley's heart skipped a beat. _Oh my god._

"Riley," He said sweetly, pulling a purple box into his hand and holding it towards her.

She smiled at him, she had dreamed of this since she was 5. Her breath became a fraction faster.

"I love you more than anyone I've ever known. And I know were gonna make it. So..." He trailed off, opening the velvet box to reveal a beautiful silver ring. The diamonds sparkled in the light of the TV.

"Yes." She said quickly, not waiting for him to continue.

"Not gonna let me finish, huh?" He asked her playfully, but there was a proud undertone to his charming voice.

"Don't need to." She said softly.

Gently, he pushed the stunning ring onto her shaking finger. She looked into his caring brown eyes for another second.

Then, not able to take it any longer, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a shaky hug.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately and when she pulled back he had a dazzling smile on his lips.

And she could see it. She could see getting married to the love of her life. She could see having a life with him. And the thought made her soar with happiness.

_I can see it now. _

**The End.:)**

**AWWWW I think they are sooo sweet together and this song is my favoritteee not to mention perfect for this:) Review PLEASEEE! :p**


End file.
